Immer in meinem Herzen
by FrozenSnowflake13
Summary: Lorelai erwacht nach ihrer Nacht mit Christopher. Hätte sie sich gleich nach der Trennung von Luke in Christophers Arme stürzen sollen? Lorelai zwischen Luke und Christopher mit der quälenden Frage, ob sie jemals den Richtigen finden wird.OneShot


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören weder die Gilmore Girls, noch die anderen Charaktere, noch die Schauplätze.

**Summary: **Lorelai erwacht nach ihrer Nacht mit Christopher. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich das Richtige getan hat. Hätte sie sich gleich nach der Trennung von Luke in Christophers Arme stürzen sollen? Nun liegt sie wieder einmal in den Armen des Vaters ihres Kindes und nie war sie sich so unsicher, ob sie nicht doch woanders hingehört. Luke oder Chris? Wo gehört sie hin? Wird es überhaupt jemals einen Mann für immer und ewig in ihrem Leben geben?

* * *

**Immer in meinem Herzen**

Als sie erwachte, fühlte sie sofort die Leere neben sich im Bett. Innerlich zuckte sie zusammen. Nicht schon wieder… Doch dann hörte sie Lärm in der Wohnung, Schritte und seine Stimme, die ihr so vertraut war.

„_Gigi, komm nimm deinen Mantel."_

„_Den will ich nicht, ich will den rosa Mantel."_

„_Miriam, wo ist der rosa Mantel?"_

„_Sie hat keinen rosa Mantel."_

„_Gigi, komm sofort zurück."_

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„_Wer ist das denn?"_

„_Sch, das ist doch deine Tante Lorelai."_

„_Ist die krank?"_

„_Nein, Miriam könnten Sie…"_

„_Tut mir leid Mr. Hayden."_

„_Ich schlaf auch nicht gern im Nachthemd, wenn ich krank bin."_

„_Ich erklär dir das alles später. Viel Spaß in der Schule. Bis nachher Schatz."_

Lorelai Gilmore rührte sich immer noch nicht. Eigentlich hatte Gigi ja Recht. So wie sie sich fühlte, musste sie einfach krank sein.

Was hatte sie sich nur gedacht, als sie gestern ausgerechnet zu Christopher ging? Sie hatte gar nicht nachgedacht, das musste sie sich nun eingestehen.

Sie spürte, wie sich Christopher wieder zu ihr ins Bett legte und liebevoll seinen Arm um sie legte. Lorelai schloss die Augen, um ihn glauben zu lassen, sie schliefe noch. Ihr Plan schien aufzugehen, denn schon kurz darauf fühlte sie seinen gleichmäßigen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel durch die schweren Vorhänge auf das im Bett aneinander gekuschelte Paar. Ein schönes Bild.

Lorelai biss sich auf die Lippen. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. War das nicht das, was sie immer wollte? Eine glückliche Beziehung mit Christopher? Dem Vater ihrer Tochter?

Sie hätte es haben können, wenn sie damals als sechzehnjähriges, schwangeres Mädchen dem Willen ihrer Eltern gefolgt wäre. Aber sie war trotzig gewesen und wollte auf gar keinen Fall das tun, was ihre Eltern für richtig hielten. Aber was noch viel mehr wehtat, war dass auch Christopher diesen Weg für richtig hielt. Nur sie wollte nicht selbstsüchtig sein und ihn in ein Leben drängen, was er sich nicht freiwillig ausgesucht hatte. Also hatte sie ihn von sich gestoßen und ihm so das Herz gebrochen.

Sie hätte es haben können, wenn sie damals, sechzehn Jahre später, seinen Antrag angenommen hätte. Aber sie hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass er wieder gehen könnte, Angst dass er nicht nur sie, sondern auch Rory verletzen könnte. Also schickte sie ihn wieder weg und brach sein Herz erneut.

Und als sie zum ersten Mal all ihre Ängste überwand und sich Christopher öffnete, war es dieser verdammte Anruf von der schwangeren Sherry, der Lorelais Welt aus den Angeln hob. Natürlich ging er zurück zu ihr, natürlich heiratete er sie. Dieses Mal war er es, der ihr Herz brach. Er war bereit Verantwortung zu übernehmen, wie er auch schon vor 21 Jahren bereit gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihn nur gelassen hätte.

Wenn sie ihn nur gelassen hätte…es hätte ihr viel Leid und Kummer erspart. Er liebte sie und er liebte Rory. Das hatte er immer getan. Er hätte ein guter Vater sein können, wenn sie ihn nur gelassen hätte.

Wenn sie ihn nur gelassen hätte… Hätte sie niemals einen anderen gehabt? Auf viele Erfahrungen konnte sie dankend verzichten. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, aber sie verglich jeden Mann mit Christopher. Und diesen Vergleich konnte keiner bestehen. Er war immer präsent, er drängte sich immer wieder in ihre Gedanken.

Lorelai fühlte einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Keiner konnte gegen Chris bestehen. Keiner…bis auf dieser eine…Luke.

Eine Träne löste sich aus ihren kristallblauen Augen, rollte ihre Wange hinunter und tropfte auf das Kopfkissen.

Luke. Er war so anders, als all die Männer vor ihm. Mit ihm fühlte sie sich sicher, bei ihm wusste sie, dass er immer da sein würde und nicht einfach von einen auf den anderen Tag verschwinden würde. Bei ihm wusste sie, dass er sie nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag immer mit einer großen dampfenden Tasse Kaffee begrüßen würde, auch wenn er ihre Kaffeesucht noch so sehr missbilligte.

Noch nie im Leben war sich Lorelai so sicher, das richtige zu tun. Ihr Antrag war nicht geplant, aber sie wusste genau, dass es keinen besseren Moment geben würde. Sie wollte diesen Mann in ihrem Leben, für immer und ewig.

Alles schien perfekt und dann musste April auftauchen. Sie machte Luke ja keinen Vorwurf, dass er ein Kind hatte oder dass er nach all den Jahren endlich ein Vater für seine Tochter sein wollte. Aber sie machte ihm einen Vorwurf, dass er ihr die Wahrheit so lange verschwiegen hatte und dass er sie so aufs Abstellgleis stellte. Eine Lorelai Gilmore war es einfach nicht gewohnt, die zweite Geige zu spielen.

Und irgendwann musste das Leben einfach weitergehen. Sie fühlte sich schon ein bisschen schlecht. Schließlich hatte er so lange auf sie gewartet. Hatte abgewartet bis sie über Max, über Jason und immer wieder über Christopher hinweg war. Aber sie war nicht er. Sie musste eine Perspektive in ihrem Leben haben. Sie konnte nicht so lange auf ihn warten.

Lorelai bereute ihren Ausbruch am gestrigen Abend nicht, auch wenn Lukes Reaktion niederschmetternd war.

Vielleicht hätte sie besser zu Sookie gehen sollen, um sich trösten zu lassen. Unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, manchmal brauchte man einfach die Schulter eines Freundes, der einen ohne Worte verstand.

Ein Freund…war Christopher nur ein Freund? War nicht vielleicht jetzt endlich ihre Zeit gekommen?

Lorelai drehte sich in Christophers Arm um und schaute ihm direkt in sein Gesicht. Wie friedlich er schlief.

Wann, wenn nicht jetzt? Jetzt, wo Emily nicht mehr auf eine Hochzeit drängte, Jetzt, wo Rory erwachsen war. Jetzt, wo es keine Sherry mehr gab. Jetzt, wo sich die sonst so starke Lorelai Gilmore endlich eingestehen musste, dass auch sie jemanden in ihrem Leben brauchte und dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als die berühmte Schulter zum Anlehen.

Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Noch nicht lange war es her, als sie diese Chance mit Freude ergriffen hätte. Doch die Zeit bringt Veränderung mit sich. Nicht Christopher sollte diese Schulter zum Anlehen werden. Und vielleicht irgendwann…Sie wusste nicht, ob sie und Luke jemals wieder zusammen sein würden. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie diese Schulter jemals bekommen würde. Sie wusste doch selbst nicht, was sie wollte. Aber die Zukunft würde das alles zeigen.

Vorsichtig versuchte Lorelai aufzustehen, ohne Christopher zu wecken. Die Wunden in ihrem Herzen waren noch zu frisch, um etwas Neues zu beginnen. Und sie wusste nicht, ob ausgerechnet Chris der richtige für ihren neuen Lebensabschnitt sein sollte. Sicher, sie konnte ihn nicht vergessen, er brachte das Abenteuer in ihr Leben. Trotzdem würde sie mit ihm nie die Sicherheit fühlen, die sie bei Luke gespürt hatte.

„Lore?", murmelte Christopher verschlafen. „Schlaf weiter.", sagte Lorelai leise, als sie sich anzog.

„Bleib!", forderte er sie trotzig aus. „Ich kann nicht.", erwiderte Lorelai. Sie drehte sich weg vom Bett, weg von Christopher. Sie wollte nicht, dass er die Tränen in ihren Augen sah.

„Sehen wir uns später? Wir könnten essen gehen.", schlug Christopher vor und Lorelai erstarrte. Sie hatte Angst. Sie atmete tief ein.

„Chris…" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Christopher, der diesen Tonfall nicht mochte, setzte sich kerzengerade im Bett auf.

„Lore…" „Chris, ich bin noch nicht soweit…Luke…es ist noch zu frisch." Es fiel ihr schwer, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass er sie weinen sah.

Christopher sprang aus dem Bett und ergriff Lorelais Hände.

„Lorelai, ich bitte dich…wir werden damit fertig, ich gebe dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst, aber bitte geh nicht. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren.", flehte er verzweifelt.

Lorelai schaute ihn traurig an. „Du verdienst eine bessere, eine die nicht ihrem Ex-Verlobten hinterher trauert."

„Ich will keine andere, ich will nur dich. Das weißt du. Ich liebe dich, Lore."

„Es ist nicht der richtige Moment.", entgegnete Lorelai niedergeschlagen und verließ das Schlafzimmer, um zur Wohnungstür zu gehen.

„Lore!", rief Christopher als er hinter seinem Gilmore Girl hinterher eilte. „Wir werden immer Dinge in unseren Leben haben, die den Moment nicht perfekt erscheinen lassen. Du hast Gefühle für mich, dass kannst du nicht abstreiten. Wann glaubst du wird er kommen? Der richtige Moment? Wird er jemals kommen? Manchmal muss man die Chancen, die sich einem bieten einfach ergreifen, auch wenn die Umstände nicht optimal sind. Sonst laufen die Chancen einfach an dir vorbei und du kannst ihnen nur noch hinterher schauen." Auch Christopher fiel es nun nicht mehr leicht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich kann nicht." Lorelai senkte ihren Blick. Sie konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, es tat einfach zu weh. „Chris, du weißt, was du mir bedeutest. Ich werde dich immer in meinem Herzen tragen und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann." Sie schluchzte. „Aber ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein…noch nicht."

Und dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Lorelai Gilmore ging einfach durch die Tür und ließ einen erschütterten Christopher zurück, dessen Herz sie erneut gebrochen hatte.

Lorelai wartete auf den Fahrstuhl. Als sich die schweren Metalltüren hinter ihr schlossen, fiel ihre mühsam aufgebaute Fassade der Beherrschung in sich zusammen. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhls und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Tränen strömten ihre Wangen hinunter, als sie sich zu Boden sinken ließ und ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Sie wusste, dass Christopher Recht hatte. Vielleicht würde der richtige Moment niemals kommen. Es gibt eben Dinge im Leben, die einfach nicht sein sollen.


End file.
